Confessions of Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: There are people who wants Keita, but Keita just wants one man.


Confessions of Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gakuen Heaven!

Warning: boy/boy (Keita/Hideaki) Do Not Read If This Offends You. No Flames Please!

* * *

"Keita! Oi! Keita! There you are!" A voice called out to him as Keita Ito looked up from where he was walking in the hallway and saw Kazuki Endo running towards him.

"K-Kazuki!" Keita stammered as he didn't want to see Kazuki that day.

"Keita, I was all looking for you! Is something wrong?" Kazuki asked worriedly as today was the day that he was going to confess his feelings for Keita.

Keita shook his head, "No. I was just going to go to the student council room to see if Nakajima was there," he said smiling.

"Nakajima? Whatever for?" Kazuki asked surprised.

"Uh, well, I loan money from him the other day and now I'm going to pay him back," Keita lied as today for him, he was finally going to tell his secret feelings towards him.

"Keita, I was wondering..." Kazuki began but a voice interrupted him.

"What are you two standing around in the middle of the hallway?" Tetsuya Niwa asked as the two boys looked and they also saw Hideaki Nakajima beside him.

"Keita was just going to the student council room," Kazuki explained.

"Oh? Whatever for?" Hideaki asked as he pushed his glasses up.

Keita gulped as he blushed furiously, "I-Its nothing!" He stuttered.

Kazuki blinked, "Keita, you told me that you loan money from Nakajima. Didn't you say that you were going to repay him?" He asked surprised.

Hideaki looked at Keita who was blushing furiously and back at Kazuki, "He could pay me back later," he lied as well as he knew why Keita was blushing madly.

"N...Nakajima," Keita said surprise as his eyes were wide.

"Tetsuya, we have to finish that report by this evening," Nakajima said.

Tetsuya blinked in realization, "Uh, ah. Excuse us," he said as he followed Nakajima but he stopped and turned to look at Keita.

"Look for me in my dormroom after seven this evening. I'll be done by then," Nakajima said directly to Keita as Keita's face couldn't be redder.

"Keita?" Kazuki asked worriedly as he couldn't tell the expression that was on Nakajima's face as he always act cool around everyone.

Keita shook his head as if he was trying to clear everything that was in his mind right now, "I'm sorry, but what was it that you were trying to tell me before?" He asked as he smiled at him.

"Keita Ito, would you be my lover?" Kazuki asked as he held his breath waiting for Keita's answer. It took a long time for Keita to answer because before he knew it, another voice interrupted the two.

"My honey! I finally found you!" The voice cried as the person hugged Keita from behind.

Keita cried in surprise, "N-Naruse!" He stammered.

"When are you going to accept my offer?" Naruse asked smiling.

"Yukihiko!" Kazuki scolded at him.

"What? His been here for such a long time and he still declines me!" Naruse said.

"I'm sorry," Keita said suddenly as the two looked at him surprised.

"Keita?" Kazuki asked surprised.

"I must decline you both!" Keita said almost a little bit too loud as Naruse looked surprised by what he said and then he looked at Kazuki who's face was crushed.

"What are you saying, Keita?" Kazuki asked as he was still shell shock.

"I love someone else. I'm sorry!" Keita said as he ran off before the two could say anymore.

"Kazuki," Naruse began as Kazuki looked up at him, "You told him on how you felt about him, didn't you?" He asked.

Kazuki nodded, "I guess this is how I feel about getting rejected. But I hope for the person who Keita loves, will love him back," he said slowly as Naruse nodded.

* * *

Keita found Hideaki Nakajima's dormroom with a little help by Jin Matsuoka. He knocked on the door and with a faint response from inside, Keita opened the door and he found Nakajima sitting at his desk as he typed furiously at the computer.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll come back later!" Keita said as he turned back and was about to walk away but the deep voice interrupted him.

"So Keita, do you accept my offer?" Nakajima asked as he was now walking towards him and Keita was backed up by the wall. Nakajima had trapped him with his arm so that he wouldn't escape.

"I..."

_(Flashback)._

_"If you want me to continue, you know where to find me," Hideaki Nakajima said as he walked away from the blushing Keita as he watched him walked away._

_(End Flashback)._

"Ever since you saved me from the twins who had locked me inside that storage room, I had dug deeper inside myself and founded this feelings for you. I love you Nakajima! I had always love you without even realizing it!" Keita confessed as he trembled nervously.

"Why are you being so nervous?" Nakajima asked as he was so close to Keita's face that Keita could feel the breath coming out.

"I don't know," Keita admitted as he was looking up at him.

Nakajima gave him a rare smile, "I guess we could work this relationship out," and with that said, he leaned down and gave Keita his first kiss and their first kiss as being lovers.

* * *

End.

me: How do you like this one-shot? My first ever Gakuen Heaven! I just started watching it awhile ago and my favorite pairing of course is Hideaki/Keita. Plus, there aren't that much stories out there of 'em!

Keita: Will be onto the next story soon.

me: I'm thinking of doing another Gakuen Heaven story as well. With the same pairing of course...

Nakajima: Review and update.


End file.
